Caída de las hojas de sauce
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: ¿Qué sintió cada uno de los guerreros de Suzaku cuando su primer compañero cayó en batalla? Un desvarío o un homenaje a Nuriko, el personaje más curioso de este maravilloso manganime...


** Algún día...en nuestro mundo luminoso **

_**TAMAHOME**_

"Sólo nieve y hielo se extienden ante nosotros en este absoluto silencio. Nada más que altas cumbres rodean esta llanura helada. No importa dónde mire, todo me hace pensar en la gran pérdida que acabamos de sufrir. Las lágrimas no son habituales en mí, pero ahora no encuentro modo de retenerlas. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde, la lucha ya había acabado...y no ha habido ganador, solo perdedores. Jamás olvidaré la pureza de la nieve mancillada con sangre oscura e inocente, como una señal imborrable de muerte que permanecerá en esta llanura por siempre jamás. Hace tan solo unos días, estábamos llenos de esperanzas. Sabíamos que teníamos un largo camino por delante, una lucha dura e inacabable contra los guardianes de Seiryuu...pero creíamos que afrontaríamos juntos todos los peligros que nos acechaban. Todo ilusiones rotas que se pierden en esta oscuridad que ha empezado a cubrirnos. Nos hemos despertado de ese sueño inocente en el cual ganábamos la guerra sin ningún daño.

Ya ha caído uno de nosotros. Jamás volveremos a ver sonreír a Nuriko.

No soporto esa idea, y quiero alejarla de mi mente, pero es imposible. Ya no está, le fallamos. Dejamos que fuera solo a una muerte segura sin darnos cuenta de que eso supondría su final. Ninguno de nosotros podía imaginar que ocurriría esto cuando le vimos partir con esa inalterable sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Nunca olvidaré el momento en que nos ha dejado definitivamente, sin dejar de sonreír, cuando he sentido que se enfriaba su inacabable pasión por vivir. Estaba en mis brazos cuando ya no ha podido resistir más. Él sabia que era su fin, pero ha querido dejar este mundo con una sonrisa.

Le admiro. Había aprendido a tenerle cerca, me había acostumbrado a que apareciera de repente y me diera uno de sus golpes de compañerismo que suelen lanzarte hasta el muro de enfrente. El pensar que no volveré a oír nunca más su risa me parte el alma."

_**CHICHIRI**_

"No siento nada. Ese es precisamente el problema. El espíritu de les guardianes de Suzaku es fuerte, siempre lo siento con intensidad, retumbando en mi mente. Pero ahora falta algo. Es...como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mí. El aura de Nuriko se ha esfumado, ya no la percibo. Esa sensación era muy especial...siempre rebosaba energía, alegría, deseos de vivir...y él vivió intensamente cada segundo de su vida como guardián de Suzaku. Era alguien que lograba reconfortarte, que sonreía para alegrar a los demás... Él no necesitaba una máscara para parecer feliz. Lo era, era su manera de expresar su amor por la vida. Pero ahora ya no siento ese desbordante ánimo, esas ganas contagiosas de dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Nuriko ya no está. A todos nos costará aceptarlo. Y yo sé que jamás volveré a sentir esa aura tan enérgica, la más intensa en sensaciones que he sentido jamás."

_**MITSUKAKE**_

"Cuando ellos vinieron a buscarme para cumplir mi misión, creí que me sentiría mejor por salvar sus vidas en caso de necesidad. Pero he vuelto a fallar, he llegado tarde. No pude salvar a Shoka y tampoco he podido salvar a Nuriko. Puedo curar las heridas más graves, apagar los más terribles dolores...pero no puedo resucitar a los muertos. Una vez más he sido inútil en una batalla. La sangre de este chico que apenás había empezado a vivir de verdad mancha la nieve a su alrededor. Sus heridas son espantosas. Ha muerto sufriendo, por eso es más sorprendente esa plácida y calmada sonrisa que se refleja en su rostro. Esta llanura será la tumba de su pasión, la lápida de su vida, el sepulcro de la alegría de un niño que acaba de salir de las sombras...No hay marcha atrás, nada que hacer. Sólo nos queda recordar la fuerza y la pasión con la que luchó contra nuestro enemigo, venciéndole aún habiéndo perdido la vida."

_**CHIRIKO**_

"¿Cómo no llorar en un momento así? No puedo soportarlo, aún soy demasiado débil a las emociones. Le veo tendido sobre la nieve, herido, pálido, sin vida...¿Cómo puedo acostumbrarme a no oír ninguno más de sus comentarios despreocupados? ¿Y qué hay de sus graciosas peleas con Tasuki? ¿Y de la constante ayuda que siempre ofrecía a cualquiera que le necesitara? Desde el principio, desde que supe de su personalidad, he querido ser cómo él. Sonreírle a la vida con el mismo entusiasmo con el que él lo hacía, afrontar con valor cada reto, vivir tan intensamente...Siempre he estado encerrado entre libros, aferrándome a las páginas para huir del mundo real. La manera de abrirse a la gente que tenía Nuriko era única. Nunca hemos tenido mucha relación realmente, pero su preséncia...a partir de ahora su ausencia, no pueden pasar desapercibidas."

_**TASUKI**_

"Esto es una broma...A él le encantan este tipo de juegos. Le conozco bien, es un estúpido. Y todos se están dejando engañar...que crédulos. En cualquier momento este zoquete dará un salto y gritará: ¡Era broma, vamos a comer! Tiene que ser eso...no puede ser otra cosa...lo sé...

Tu eres el estúpido, Tasuki. Si de verdad crees en lo que dices, ¿por qué las lágrimas te queman las mejillas de ese modo? ¿Por qué te has alejado de los demás y te has sumido en tus más oscuros pensamientos? No soporto sentirme así.

Esto no puede estar pasando...Nuriko no puede haber muerto. No me lo creo...Pero si ayer mismo estaba riendo...estaba lleno de energía...Tan feliz, tan inocente, tan despreocupado...¿Qué ha ocurrido con todo eso? ¿Se acabó? No puedo aceptar que jamás volveré a pelearme con él...a enfadarme con sus desoportunas ocurrencias...Será como perder un trozo de mí mismo. No importaba si se comportaba como un hombre o como mujer, Nuriko era para mí mucho más que un compañero, era un amigo de verdad. Aunque no lo admitía, su sonrisa siempre lograba animarme. No soy capaz de mirarle...no podria soportar una vez más la visión de su cuerpo malherido, con la nieve teñida de rojo a su alrededor. Jamás volveré a oírle reír...jamás volveré a sentir uno de sus amistosos golpes de compañerismo...jamás volveré a oír a los demás reír por sus ocurrencias...Me he quedado...más solo que nunca...Sin darme cuenta, él se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de bromas...

¿Por qué...por qué le echo tanto de menos?

_**HOTOHORI**_

"Lo he sentido. Algo terrible ha ocurrido. Y sólo una palabra circula por mi mente: _Nuriko_. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en Miaka en estos momentos. Algo le ha sucedido a Nuriko. No puede ser...Mi maldición ha sido no poder ir con ellos, obligado por mi puesto de Emperador de Konan...Esperaba que volvieran todos juntos, triunfantes, con los shinzajos en las manos. Estamos conectados, a pesar de la distáncia. Nuriko...No es posible que haya muerto...Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le vi. Sólo tenía dieciséis años y parecía una atractiva dama de la corte. Jamás reparé en "ella" cómo mujer, pero...se notaba que era distinta al resto de muchachas que servían en el palacio. La salida restringida para las damas debe ser terrible. Muchas tardes vi a Nuriko sentada al pie de un sauce, contemplando el estanque o escribiendo en su diario...Parecía alguien muy infeliz. Lo más curioso...es que siempre mostraba una sonrisa en público. Era diferente a las demás...pero...parecía incluso más femenina...más sensible que ellas. Desde que llegó, sólo hablé con ella un par de veces. Siempre sonreía. Actuaba muy bien, parecía una auténtica mujer. Y también ocultaba a la perfección sus poderes cómo guerrero de Suzaku. Parecía una mujer de carácter fuerte pero de corazón frágil como el cristal...que sonreía para ocultar su tristeza. Si hubiéramos trabado amistad antes, quizás hubiera podido disfrutar más de una amistad sincera. Cuando se fue con los demás, era para mí un inseparable compañero y amigo, leal...espero que mi presentimiento no se cumpla y aún lo siga siendo cuando regresen...Me haria feliz volver a ver a aquel hiperactivo muchacho. Aunque...no puedo evitar no esperar nada bueno. Esta sensación aún no ha desaparecido y no parece si no un terrorífico augurio de muerte."

_**MIAKA**_

"No es cierto...No me lo creo...No es posible que Nuriko...Todo es una pesadilla. Cuando despierte abriré los ojos y Nuriko despertará en la cama de al lado con una sonrisa...y me deseará bueno días...¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla!

Pero no...la realidad es tan cruel. Nuriko no está. Le he llamado ya decenas de veces, le he suplicado que despierte, que vuelva con nosotros...Le necesito. Nuriko era mucho más que uno de mis guardianes. Siempre sonreía conmigo, me daba tanto cariño y tanto amor...Era como un hermano mayor para mí, siempre protegiéndome, también a veces nos peleábamos y él me regañaba...En ocasiones también era la hermana que nunca he tenido.

¿Para qué negarlo? Hoy ha muerto por mi culpa. Él...me amaba. Apenas lo descubrí ayer, aunque él no lo sabía...Jamás me dí cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque yo nunca hubiera podido corresponderle: mi amor es Tamahome. Nuriko tenía demasiado buen corazón, nunca hubiera sido capaz de luchar contra Tamahome por mí. Por esa razón hizo fuerte su alma y juró protegernos, proteger nuestro amor para que fuéramos felices...

Esa fue su perdición. Por no querer separarnos, se dirigió él solo a un trampa preparada por Nakago. Ávido de venganza, Ashitare no tuvo compasión con Nuriko. Le irió por placer, por oírle gritar, por disfrutar de la venganza que tanto deseaba. Pero Nuriko era fuerte, no solo físicamente. Ignorando el dolor, luchó hasta su último aliento por proteger lo que más quería...Y eso le ha provocado la muerte. Su sangre mancilla esta nieve blanca que cubre el suelo. Las lágrimas queman, me ahogan, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para apagarlas. Ya no quiero seguir adelante...no sería capaz de soportar un nuevo golpe como éste.

Me parecen tan lejanos los días en los que reía junto a él...Le echo de menos, le echo de menos de verdad...

Miaka, estúpida...Nadie te pide que no llores por su falta.

Pero por esa misma razón debo seguir adelante. Debo hacer fuerte el corazón, y enfrentarme al mundo con una sonrisa. Él me lo enseñó. Y és que el dolor parece más llevadero cuando vives con intensidad. Te juro por mi existéncia que tu sacrificio no será en vano, Nuriko. Lucharé día a día para alcanzar esa misma alegría, ese mismo entusiasmo por el mañana que siempre mostrabas con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Nuriko no era ni un hombre ni una mujer. Nuriko simplemente era Nuriko. Único, irrepetible. Por eso mismo, porqué jamás conoceremos a nadie cómo él, debemos esforzarnos por llebar a cabo la misión por la que él perdió la vida, luchando con esa inagotable pasión.

No dejes de mirarnos, Nuriko. Ganaremos ésta batalla por tí. Te lo prometo. Jamás te olvidaremos."

_**NURIKO**_

_"Amigos...yo tampoco os olvidaré jamás. Ahora soy libre, pero de éste modo comprendo cosas que cuando estaba vivo no era capaz de entender. Y ahora sé que la muerte no és el final...no para nosotros, que hemos luchado por lo que queremos. Si amas el mundo en el que vives, no desaparecerás de él aunque se acabe tu vida. Me siento orgulloso de haber sido destinado a ser una de las estrellas de Suzaku...No me arrepiento de nada. Seguiré vuestros pasos, mirándoos con una sonrisa, riendo por vuestros logros, llorando por vuestras desgrácias. Jamás me alejaré de vuestro lado._

_No lloreís, porqué esto no és un adiós, sólo un "hasta la próxima". _

_Vivid con intensidad...yo os estaré mirando...pase lo que pase._

_Y quizás algún día...en nustro mundo luminoso...volvamos a estar todos juntos, y le sonríamos a la vida como hemos hecho siempre...juntos...por siempre jamás."_


End file.
